spike broken heart
by heyadrian1997
Summary: spike has finally has the love of his life but not everthing is what it seems


Paste

The broken heart Spike o spike what is that dragon doing now as twilight walk down stairs were her number one assistant was staying at she had thought it was strange that spike had ask to move out of her room and ask for a room but more as she thought about it she had found why spike had ask to move out of the room he had grown into a fine teen and he out grown his bed twilight had let out of a small sigh twilight had stop in front of spike door and she open the door slowly and when she did she could not help but let out a small smile because there was spike in front of a mirror flexing his mussel " yeah how is that sexy dragon " spike said " yeah who is that sexy dragon " twilight reply without knowing it spike had turn around noticing twilight as he blush " twilight I did not hear you come in " spike said trying not to pass out from embarrassment twilight let out a small giggle " I came to see if you want to go get some cupcake but I see you have your own plans for today " as she stare at what he was wearing spike was wearing a black suit with a bow tie cover with daemons that his special pony gave him " yeah I'm going to rarity today and I'm going to take her out to her favorite restaurant to day " spike replied he walk past twilight twilight look at spike as he walk back upstairs " ok have fun she said with a little sadness in her tone spike had open the door and walk outside and started to walk over to his love spike had walk pass the park spike was thinking back on how he had finale had the Coreg to ask rarity out and to his surprise much to the other she said yes with a spring in her hooves and hugging him and kissing him spike let a smile grow on his face spike had stop at rarity store and notice that it was close and he found that strange that it was close spike had reach out to see if the door was lock but in his luck it was not he walk in not saying anything and closing the door silently " rarity " spike call out but no answer then spike had heard a small moan upstairs spike was worry thinking that she was heart he race upstairs looking around to see where could rarity could be then he heard ano

Chapter 1 the lost of heart

ther moan coming from her room spike race to her room opening it wide open what he had saw just shattered his heart there she was in bed with another pony as he but his dick inside of her moving in and out as rarity tong out of her mouth rarity but why as spike step back he couldn't believe his eyes the one he love his cheating on him then he heard a voice hey you dragon close the door you letting all the stink out the mystery stallion said spike didn't know what to do so he ran down stairs smashing into the door not caring if he get harts spike lay down on the dirt as he slowly got up he had notice that he was cover in blood and when he finally look up he had notice a bunch of pony was surrounding him with a shock look on their face they could not believe what they were seeing but spike did not have time for any of that all he wanted to do is get away as he got up and ran pass the crud of pony into the evergreen forest spike keep running never stopping dogging everting that get in his way all the noise that spike was making had track timber wolves as they sounded him LEAVE ME ALONE AS spike let out a big fire breath at them which only scare off a few of them as the rest of them jump on him trying to bite him which some was able to do as one of the timber wolves call for back up more had shown up as the rest of the timber wolves was able to pin the pore dragon to the ground GET OFF OF ME as spike was able to stand pushing all the timber wolves off him then as the timber was about to attach once more spike had token a big breath in and let out one of the biggest fire breath he ever made that scared all off the timber wolves away including the animals that was near the fire was so bright that it was seen all the way even princes celestial was able to see it and it had broken her heart who have done this to you my son as she had turn around to the guard guard princes celestial said go get my charge ready where going to pony vile she said yes my princess the guard said as they turn around and left my son what had happen she said mean while at the evergreen forest spike had stud up cover in blood and dirt he was not able to see because the blood was covering his eyes but when he try to walk he had collapse and right be for he had pass out he heard a flap of wings over him right before he black out this pore dragon as another dragon lay spike down on a bed of gem she had thought back on how she found him she was about to go to east of equestrian to see if the grand elder was able to find her long lost son but when she was about to fly away she had heard LEAV ME ALONE she had look around to see what was going on when she couldn't find anything she was about to leave till she saw a big fier blast she went over were the fire was at when she did she almost broke down in tears there was a teen dragon cover in blood and cover in dirt she had thought that her son will be around his age and she could not just leave him there to die so she grab him and took him back to the cave she been living for years I should clean him up she said as she left to get some fresh wat

your document here...


End file.
